Eclipse
by Dani Valdez
Summary: El sol cedió su resplandor a la luna para que brillara. Un regalo que escribí para Erika y ahora publico aquí.


Eclipse

¿recordáis cuando dije que las peticiones de Erika me parecían las más complicadas? Pues ale, por hablar.

Ya en serio, realmente he disfrutado escribiéndote esto, Erika, y espero sinceramente que te guste. Me alegró muchísimo que volvieras al foro.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Juntos fuimos concebidos, juntos nacimos y crecimos. Juntos debimos morir. Mas no fue así, yo sigo viva mientras que él murió. El sol cedió su luz a la luna para que pudiera continuar brillando y así Apolo murió para que yo, Artemisa, sobreviviera.

Me gustaría decir que no lo vi venir, que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo: no puedo, mentiría. Desde un principio, desde que comenzamos a entrenar en la academia de nuestro distrito, supe lo que pasaría.

Ni Apolo ni yo mostramos nunca el más mínimo grado de interés por el entrenamiento. No obstante, mi padre decidió inscribirnos en la academia del distrito cuando cumplimos doce años, solo para estar preparados en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. En un principio ambos nos negamos, nos parecía una pérdida de tiempo y un aburrimiento mortal, ya teníamos suficiente con el colegio como para encima tener que hacer eso también. Papá no nos escuchó.

Apolo aborreció la academia desde el primer segundo. Esa fue la primera vez en nuestra corta vida en que mi mellizo y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en algo y es que, a pesar de mis recelos iniciales, la academia de profesionales me fascinó. Podía pasarme horas practicando con las diferentes armas. Adoraba la sensación de poder que me daba tenerlas en las manos, la sensación de saber que yo podía controlar la vida de otra persona, hacer que se acabara, que se extinguiera para siempre. Era una sensación maravillosa. Con un arma yo podía hacer cualquier cosa, no solo matar. Las armas eran la llave a las riquezas, a la gloria, al honor y el orgullo de la victoria. En la academia me enseñaron todo eso y pronto supe que quería ser una profesional, que quería ser la mejor de mi distrito y presentarme voluntaria para los juegos del hambre, y ganar, por supuesto, lo más importante de todo era eso, ganar.

Mi mellizo siempre entrenaba conmigo más por complacerme que por otra cosa. No le gustaban las armas ni los juegos, pero aun así me acompañaba y llegó a ser tan bueno como yo.

Él fue la única persona que intentó disuadirme de presentarme voluntaria como tributo al cumplir los dieciocho años. El resto de personas de mi entorno estaban tremendamente orgullosas de mí. No obstante, apolo tenía miedo, temía que algo pudiera pasarme. A pesar de todo, me prometió que me apoyaría, me prometió que me protegería.

El día de la cosecha nuestro escolta casi salta de alegría al comprobar que los dos tributos que representarían al distrito dos eran mellizos, según dijo, eso daba mucho drama al asunto. Para él los juegos eran solo un entretenimiento, no comprendía su verdadero significado de gloria y honor. Papá se enfureció con Apolo por presentarse voluntario. Estaba bien que yo lo hiciera, tenía posibilidades de volver, él también las hubiera tenido de haber ido solo. No obstante, yendo los dos solo conseguiríamos que al menos uno muriera. Mamá me gritó cuando vino a despedirme, me dijo que si no hubiera sido por mi arrogancia y mi egoísmo esto no habría pasado. A Apolo también le gritó, él me lo contó luego, en el tren que nos llevó de camino al Capitolio.

Nunca podré perdonarles a mis padres que lo último que Apolo escuchara de ellos fueran sus gritos y reproches hacia él. De todos modos eso da igual, ellos tampoco pueden perdonarme que él esté muerto por seguirme a los juegos y sinceramente no puedo culparles por ello. Yo tampoco he conseguido hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en El Capitolio nos adoraron desde un principio. Nuestros estilistas nos hicieron vestir a juego tanto en el desfile como en las entrevistas con ropas que imitaban la vestimenta de una antigua civilización llamada Grecia. La única diferencia es que a él lo vestían siempre de dorado mientras que a mí me ponían ropas plateadas.

El desfile pasó entre vítores y aplausos. Apolo y yo nos colocamos en el carro cogidos de la mano mientras saludábamos al público con alegría. Cuando llegamos al círculo de la ciudad, sin embargo, adoptamos una pose mucho más seria para escuchar el discurso presidencial, tal y como nos habían indicado que hiciéramos. Debíamos mostrar el respeto que le teníamos al presidente Snow.

Los entrenamientos pasaron en un suspiro. Nos dedicamos a practicar con varias armas, más para demostrarle al resto de lo que éramos capaces que porque necesitáramos más entrenamiento. La alianza profesional no estaba mal: la chica del uno, Beauty, era tan inteligente como hermosa. Su compañero, Nice, que no tenía nada de amable, era más lo segundo que lo primero, pero era el mejor espadachín que yo hubiera visto jamás y eso que en la academia de mi distrito había varios chicos muy buenos con la espada. Serena, la chica del cuatro, fue la líder de la alianza. Era una chica carismática, de esas que te ganan con una mirada y una sonrisa, y además tenía un gran sentido común y sabía escucharnos y equilibrar nuestras propuestas. El chico se llamaba Erick. Era más bien callado aunque cuando hablaba solía hacer comentarios oportunos y era muy hábil con los cuchillos. También era muy guapo, el chico más guapo que yo hubiera conocido jamás. Cuando le dije a Apolo lo guapo que Erick me parecía él se enfadó conmigo y me reprendió diciendo que no había ido a los juegos a ligar. Yo le piqué diciéndole que estaba celoso y en los entrenamientos me acerqué más a Erick para molestarlo.

Ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de lo infantil que fui, pero ya es tarde para cambiar lo que hice, todo lo que hice. De todos modos, Erick está muerto, yo misma lo maté, al igual que a Beauty. Serena y Nice murieron incluso antes, en una trampa de los chicos de los distritos siete, nueve y diez.

Toda la alianza sacó buenas puntuaciones. La más alta fue la de Nice, ya he dicho que aunque no fuera el más listo era muy bueno con la espada. Erick sacó la más baja y cuando le pregunté a Apolo si eso le alegraba él solo se limitó a mirarme sin contestar. Él siempre se lo tomaba todo más en serio que yo. No es que yo no me tomara en serio los juegos, iba dispuesta a ganar y a matar, pero pensaba disfrutar en el proceso. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría en la vida de disfrutar de los lujos del Capitolio o de estar con un chico tan guapo como Erick? Muchas si resultaba vencedora, pero ninguna si moría.

Las entrevistas fueron coser y cantar, habíamos acordado el ángulo con nuestros mentores entre los seis miembros de la alianza: Beauty pondría su inteligencia, Nice la fuerza, Serena el carisma, Erick el misterio, yo el orgullo y Apolo daría un toque dulce diciendo que se había presentado por mí. Lo teníamos todo. Los patrocinadores nos iban a llover. Todos estábamos seguros de ello.

En efecto, no tuvimos ningún problema en cuanto a eso. Los regalos nos fueron llegando a medida que los fuimos necesitando. Los seis conseguimos salir bien parados del baño de sangre y si no fuera por la trampa que mató a Serena y a Nice, las cosas nos hubieran seguido yendo de maravilla. Sin embargo, con la muerte de nuestra líder las tensiones en la alianza comenzaron a aparecer y una noche me desperté con el cuchillo de Erick en mi garganta. Para entonces ya quedábamos solo nueve tributos: nosotros cuatro, los tres chicos de la trampa y las chicas del once y el seis.

Habíamos tenido peleas constantes durante los últimos días, pero aun así no me esperaba aquello y al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. Hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido porque Apolo le disparó una flecha que si bien no lo mató, lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera recuperarme y atacarlo. Lo maté, y solo entonces vi a Beauty rematando con su machete a mi hermano mellizo. Él había estado ahí para salvarme, pero yo no estuve para salvarlo a él.

A beauty también la maté, llena de furia, en lo que Caesar calificaría después como uno de los mejores espectáculos de los últimos años, le clavé mi lanza una y otra vez, incluso cuando ya sabía que estaba muerta. Le grité insultos que en realidad iban dirigidos a mí misma y luego me quedé ahí llorando sin atreverme a acercarme al cuerpo de Apolo. Así me encontró la chica del once. Ella se había fabricado una cerbatana y creyó que podría matarme a distancia. Pensó que yo no la vería en mi estado pero se equivocó.

Ni siquiera sé el nombre de la chica, era un nombre de planta, como es habitual en el distrito once, pero no me fijé en su momento y luego tampoco pregunté. El caso es que me ensañé con ella tanto o más que con Beauty, a pesar de que ella no había tenido que ver con la muerte de mi mellizo.

Me daba igual, solo quería hacer daño a alguien, creo incluso que cuando hubiera terminado con los demás tributos me lo hubiera hecho a mí misma si no hubieran sonado las trompetas que me sacaron del trance.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Caesar pudo entrevistarme para la coronación y el resumen de los juegos. Fueron tres días de calmantes, porque en cuanto los efectos se pasaban comenzaba a llorar y a destrozar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Finalmente y con la ayuda de los otros vencedores, he conseguido desengancharme de ellos y ahora puedo vivir sin desear matar a todo el mundo, en especial a mí. Hubo un tiempo en que intenté hacerlo, matarme, pero mi mentora, Syra, me convenció de que hacer eso sería echar por tierra lo que Apolo había hecho por mí y eso, su recuerdo y el recuerdo de su sacrificio es lo que me ha permitido seguir aquí. No obstante, nunca he podido dar clase en la academia o volver al Capitolio para mentorear. El recuerdo de Apolo es demasiado fuerte en los días de juegos y la culpa no permite que pueda hacer nada todo el tiempo que duran. Solo me quedo en casa, en la aldea de los vencedores. Cierro las ventanas y vuelvo otra vez al delirio de los calmantes para sacarme de la cabeza su imagen, la de Erick, la de Beauty, la de la chica con nombre de planta del distrito once, incluso la mía propia, la de la chica arrogante y egoísta que fui.

Juntos fuimos concebidos, juntos nacimos y crecimos, y, cada día estoy más convencida de ello, yo y no él soy la que debió morir en aquellos juegos del hambre. Mas no fue así, Apolo murió, cumpliendo así su promesa de protegerme. Apolo murió por mí, por mi arrogancia, por mi egoísmo, porque no lo escuché cuando debí hacerlo. Puedo perdonarme la muerte de Erick, de Beauty, de la chica con nombre de planta del distrito once y de todos los demás, pero nunca jamás podré perdonarme la muerte de mi hermano mellizo. Yo no empuñaba el machete que lo mató, pero de no ser por mí, de no ser por mi deseo de gloria, él seguiría vivo. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme estar enfadada con él y pensar que si no hubiera sido porque se presentó voluntario los dos estaríamos aquí, en una casa de la aldea de los vencedores. No puedo , mentiría, porque aún puedo sentir el cuchillo de Erick en mi cuello si cierro los ojos y sé que de no haber sido por mi hermano ese cuchillo hubiera significado mi muerte, aunque hay veces que sinceramente no sé si eso hubiera sido algo horrible o algo deseable.


End file.
